Shiba Jinsei
Jinsei Shiba (司馬 仁生, Shiba Jinsei) is a Duke of Eastern Rōran and the Captain of the Military Intelligence (INTEL). He is an S-rank Criminal due to his affiliation with Rōran, as a Duke in a country labelled as terrorist base. Appearance Jinsei can be easily recognized by his tall height as a shinobi with fairly muscular body shape. He has short pure white hair and a pair of olive eyes, the characteristic his father's clan possesses and he is always proud of his abnormal appearance. His attire consists of a school uniform with a pair of epaulettes that displays high ranking insignia on both shoulder and a long dark blue pants. He wears only a white semi-transparent shirt for casual wearing. Despite having a very good eye sight, he is always seen wearing a pair of spectacles. It was once worn by his father and now serves as a reminiscence of his dead father. Personality Jinsei is a warm and easy-going person. He is a very friendly and kind young man, interested at making new friends and helping others. He was also a hardworking and keen learner despite being a very rich young man. This earned him excellent result in academy and even though he was very smart, he doesn't show any arrogance and likes to assist anyone who has problem in their academic. His easy-going personality impressed many people because normally people from Shiba Clan does not like to make friend with people who are not related to Royal Family or nobles. Apart from that, he is skillful in managing time. He is not the type of person who only care about studying and ignore his personal life. However his personality changed after his parents died, being assassinated by other countries for their bloodline limit. From an easy-going and friendly young man turned into a cruel and cold person. However, his true nature is still deep within his heart, a personality and trait that he failed to deny and expel from himself. The real reason he adopted the evil nature was to show how strong was his resolve of avenging his family, a very naive thinking that was later corrected by his friends. After being rectified, he reverted into his original self. Background Jinsei was born into Shiba Clan in Eastern Rōran, a distant relative of the main branch Royal Family, Chen Clan and so is granted second rank nobility. His father was once the Captain of Defense Department and was popular for his intelligence. He is the only son of his parents and is widely known as a prodigy since young age because of his mastery in academic especially mathematics and also Ray Release kekkei genkai. However, unlike most of the Shiba, he didn't show any mastery on riding horses. As a kid, as a prodigy and part of the Royal Family, he was expected to graduate faster than other Shiba and normal kids. Even with such high pressure, without any difficulty, he attained a result that far exceeded his parents and clan expectations. He graduated at age five and became one of the youngest shinobi who graduated from academy — along with his remaining seven classmates, known as Royal Prodigies in the future. He acquired rank easily after one year from his graduation, by beating almost every shinobi who participated in the Chunin Test. The shinobi that he failed to defeat were the seven Royal Prodigies; Guoxing, Akiko, Ameya, Eiden, Ryūshun, Shinrin and Airin. Needless to say, all of them were qualified as Chūnin as well. Despite always being defeated in combat, he dominated all of them —except Shinrin— in term of academic. He achieved the rank at the age of ten where he was still studying in Elementary School. His knowledge was described as vast as universe, or simply unlimited — commented by the 99th King of Eastern Rōran himself. After he finished his Tertiary at the age of seventeen, he joined Guoxing's side for the throne seizing. After Guoxing ascended the throne and became the King of Eastern Rōran, he was promoted to the rank of Duke. They were immediately blacklisted as S-Rank criminal due to their various crimes but he has never regret of picking this path. He contributed a lot in the built of the barrier that turned their homeland invisible from other invaders. Not long after the promotion, he gained the monicker, Code Breaker as he succeeded countless times of hacking and breaking the defense of the enemies' countries. Abilites Intelligence Jinsei is widely known as the smartest person in Rōran, perhaps in the world since he was a child. His intelligence outshone many professors in young age. This traits can be easily found in his clan because of their natural genetic hereditary. Quotes *(To himself) "This is my resolve!" *(To "Prey") "As I expected... From now on, everything will be completely under my control." Stats Trivia *"Jinsei" means benevolence life in Chinese while "Shiba" means control horses in Chinese. *According to the Yuri Databook: **Jinsei wishes to be the smartest man. **Jinsei's favorite hobby is talking and reading. **Jinsei's favorite dish is chicken chop. Bakura Yuri Category:Ho Clan Category:Rōran People Category:Jūnigatsu Category:Gatsu Category:Department of Military Category:Department of Defense Category:Criminal Category:S-Rank Criminal Category:S-Class Ninja